Unexpected Dreams
by StephR1984
Summary: Gaby Callaway goes to work for NWA-TNA and finds romance in an unlikely person. Just read it, he may not be so unlikely.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous, so there is no need to sue me.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Gaby Callaway walked into the TNA Asylum for her first day of work. She had applied for an assistant job, and was surprised that not only did Vince Russo and Jerry Jarrett called her for an interview, but also when they called her back to tell her that she had gotten the job.  
  
She looked around the arena. It looked a lot bigger in person than it did on TV, but of course most arenas did. She looked around realizing that this would soon become her second home. She would probably be spending most of her time here doing paperwork and keeping up with injury reports and such. She made her way backstage to see if she could find Vince Russo. She passed CM Punk, Julio Dinero and their manager Father Mitchell. She didn't know why, but she found Father Mitchell extremely creepy, maybe it was the way he looked, he did sort of resemble Satan. She walked faster as she passed him hoping that he wouldn't talk to her. Luckily, he continued talking strategy to the guys and didn't pay her any attention.  
  
"Miss Callaway, glad you made it."  
  
"Me too. There was a second there when I passed Father Mitchell that I thought I had actually arrived in hell. No offence, but he sort of resembles Satan." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, a lot of people have said that about him. I figured that I'd show you around and let you learn the ropes for a few days. I don't want to just throw you in over your head."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Russo, I really appreciate that and the job too."  
  
"Please call me Vince. It's been a while, but I remember what it's like just starting out in a big company, I used to work for McMahon."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. I thought about working there, but raveling 4-5 nights a week, living out of a suitcase, that's just not for me. I couldn't do it. Besides, I'd much rather work here. It seems much more personal, you know, not so many people running around that you can't remember who everyone is."  
  
"There are definitely not as many people here as there are at the WWE. I think you'll like it here Miss Callaway."  
  
"Please call me Gaby." She said.  
  
"Russo, I'm beating Harris next week right? I am getting that title off Jarrett soon, right?"  
  
"Raven, how many times do I have to tell you that you will get your title shot when I say you get your title shot. Understand?"  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it! I deserve that title shot Russo, and I have deserved it for quite some time now, now give it to me or else!!"  
  
"Or else what Raven? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. There has to be a reasonable way to settle this so that you both get what you want."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Such language to use with Mr. Russo's new assistant. Now, Raven, I bet that you and I can work something out. Mr. Russo, which way is your office?"  
  
"Down that hallway, second door on your left."  
  
"Come with me Raven." Gaby led Raven into Vince's office. "Have a seat Raven." he sat down on the couch in the office wondering what this new girl was going to come up with.  
  
"Now, am I right in saying that you have to face Chris Harris for the No. 1 Contender slot next week?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, we do have a show tonight am I right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, since you want to win your match with him next week, why don't we give him a little run for his money this week?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, since he has to face a hardcore legend such as yourself, why don't we get him prepared for what he may face in the ring next week?"  
  
Gaby saw an evil smirk forming on Raven's face. "I see you're starting to like this idea."  
  
"That too. I like you, you're ruthless. So, what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, how about Chris Harris warms up tonight in a hardcore match against, hmmmm, how about, Sandman? I know that you two have had some awesome feuds, and I know how brutal he can be. How does that sound?"  
  
Raven chuckled evilly. "Sounds like you and I just worked out a deal. You better go tell Russo that I'm not going to kick his ass right now." Gaby and Raven walked out of Russo's office and they parted ways.  
  
"How did it go? Did he threaten you?"  
  
"Vince, we had a nice conversation, and we worked out a deal. He was happy with the deal and even said that he liked me because I was ruthless."  
  
"Raven likes someone? That's strange, but why are you ruthless?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that, well, I told him that since we have tonight's show, and his number one contender's match is not until next week, I would give Chris Harris a warm up match."  
  
"That's nothing new, I've given Harris warm up matches before."  
  
"Yeah, but they've never been hardcore matches against Sandman."  
  
"YOU WHAT??? You gave him a hardcore match against Sandman?? What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I told him that since he has to face a hardcore legend next week, that he needs a hardcore match to warm up, and Sandman seemed like the best choice. Raven was very happy, and told me to tell you that he would not kick your ass right now."  
  
"I can't believe you actually got him to agree to that without promising him anything. You didn't promise him anything did you?"  
  
"Vince, you will be very pleased to know that the only thing I promised him is that Chris Harris will be facing Sandman tonight in a hardcore match."  
  
"Well, you may work out better than I expected." Vince said. He was very happy that he didn't have to deal with more of Raven's whining about not having his title shot. "This evening may be peaceful after all."  
  
"Russo!"  
  
*Damn* Vince thought. He knew that voice. Someone must have told Harris about his match.  
  
"What the hell is this that Raven is telling me about I have a match against Sandman? you can forget it, I'm not facing Sandman in a hardcore match tonight or any night." He said as he stormed off.  
  
Vince and Gaby heard the crowd cheering a little while later and figured that the show must have started. She turned on the monitor in the office and watched as a very pissed off Chris Harris walked out to the ring. 


	2. Make him think that's what he wants

Disclaimer: I still own no one famous. Unfortunately, 'cause Raven would make a nice addition to my bed.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Russo! Get your ass down here right now. I said it earlier and I'm going to tell you again. I am not facing Sandman in a hardcore match tonight, and you're going to fix it."  
  
Russo's music played as Gaby walked out onto the stage. She took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd as well as Harris. "Wipe the confused look off your face Harris, you saw me earlier, so quit looking at me like I've got four asses. Mr. Russo is going to be unable to fix the little predicament that you are in."  
  
"Why? He made this mess, he can fix it."  
  
"Are you always wrong, or is it just tonight? Mr. Russo did not make this hardcore match between you and Sandman, I did, and I'm not going back on my word."  
  
"Your word?"  
  
"Yeah, Raven went to Mr. Russo demanding a title shot, and I told him that since he has a number one contender's match with you next week, I thought that you needed a warm up match. I mean, you haven't ever faced a hardcore legend like Raven before, and I just wanted you to be prepared for what might happen next week. You may not be able to see this right now because your judgment is clouded by your anger, but this is really for your benefit Chris. Why can't you see that? This match is going to prepare you for what you may face next week in that very ring. I just want to prepare you in case Raven decides to use foreign objects."  
  
"Oh, well when you put it that way, I guess it doesn't seem like a punishment."  
  
"It's not Chris, and I'm sorry if you took it that way. I just got here, what could I possibly be punishing for?"  
  
"You're right. Alright, I am ready for Sandman."  
  
"Sweetie, no one is ready for Sandman, but he is ready for you." With that, Gaby walked back behind the curtain.  
  
"I should give you a raise. They way you went out there and managed to convince him that being brutalized by Sandman was actually going to help him when he faces Raven next week, that was incredible." Russo said as she got behind the curtain.  
  
"That really was a great job."  
  
"Raven, was that a compliment? From what I hear, compliments from you are few and far between. I think I feel mighty special."  
  
"It was a well-deserved compliment, I don't think there way any way that Russo could have talked his way out of that one."  
  
"Hey I am standing here, but you're right, I couldn't have talked to him like you did."  
  
"Raven, you better make yourself scarce, Goldylocks looks like she's heading over here for an interview. I don't think it would look very good that you are talking civilly with us consider Harris got the shit kicked out of him. Might look a little like a conspiracy, don't you think?"  
  
"See you around." Raven left Gaby and Vince to do their interview.  
  
"So Vince, would you care to introduce us to the woman who made Chris Harris face the Sandman?"  
  
"Made him face the Sandman? Did you not hear what I said to Harris? You make it sound like I did him a horrible injustice by having him in a preparation match against the Sandman. That is certainly not the case. I actually benefited him greatly; you just obviously can't see it. Now that Chris Harris had faced the Sandman, it has him better prepared to face Raven next week."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you could look at it like that." Goldylocks replied.  
  
"No, Goldylocks, that is the way you should look at it. Now, Mr. Russo and I have some papers that we need to go through before next week, so excuse us, but this interview is over." Gaby and Vince walked off and walked into Vince's office.  
  
"You were great Gaby. You are a natural in front of the camera. Which is great because that means we don't have to send you to get acting lessons." He said with a slight chuckle. "But seriously, you were great."  
  
"What was up with the compliments Raven was giving me? Not that they weren't appreciated, but I was under the impression that he was broody, moody, angry, you know, stuff like that."  
  
"He usually is, but you gave him an advantage tonight. That's more than I usually give him. He bothers me all of the time about getting a title shot, and I normally don't give it to him, but you made him a happy man tonight, and you never mentioned one thing about the title. Tell you what, from now on, if he wants something, you deal with him."  
  
"That's fine Vince, He's not that bad, you just have to know how to talk to him. You can't sound hostile, that puts him on the defensive automatically, and he'll tune you out. I think that's why he keeps bothering you about his title shot, you get angry with him too quickly. You have to be calmer when you talk to him. This isn't Orange County Choppers. You two act like Paul Sr. and Paul Jr. You two fight like cats and dogs and it's unnecessary. You have to placate him, make him think that what you're giving him is what he wants. Then he thinks that he is getting what he wants, and he leaves you alone. It's a simple matter of psychology."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I'll leave the psychology up to you."  
  
Gaby and Vince went over the paperwork that they needed to go over as the rest of the show went on as planned. 


	3. America's Most Wanted

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I am going to post. As you all know by now, I own no one that is famous. Y'all know the drill. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I use some dirty words. Just so ya know.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"So Mr. Russo, what is everyone doing today?" Gaby asked as she walked into Vince's office the next day.  
  
"I told you to call me Vince. Today is a preparation day for tomorrow's house show."  
  
"I didn't know that y'all had house shows."  
  
"Y'all?"  
  
"I was born and raised in Texas, down outside of Houston. I'm sure you'll hear several other southern words. Has Raven come to see you yet today?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure he will, and when he does, he's all yours."  
  
"No problem, like I said yesterday, you just have to know how to talk to him."  
  
"I guess, hey, will you go get Chris Harris and James Storm?"  
  
"Sure, Storm is the one on crutches, right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Gaby left the office and headed down the hall looking for Harris and Storm.  
  
"Hey." Raven said startling Gaby.  
  
"Damn, don't scare me like that." Gaby said with a heavy sigh trying to regain her composure. "What's up Raven?"  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"Gotta find America's Most Wanted. What are you doing looming in the halls, or is that what you do when you have nothing else to do?"  
  
"Actually, I was headed to the catering area. I was reading my book on quantum physics, and I got a little hungry. I saw you coming out of Russo's office, and just wondered where you were going. I guess I'll let you go find the golden boy."  
  
"Golden boy? I'm going to find Harris not Jarrett. Jarrett is Russo's golden boy, remember that."  
  
"So, Russo has a golden boy, have you found one yet?"  
  
"I think I've got one in mind, but I'm not quite sure about him yet. When I decide who it is I will be sure to inform you."  
  
"Alright, well, see you around." Raven walked off, and Gaby headed for America's Most Wanted's dressing room.  
  
Unfortunately, Harris wasn't the one who opened the door. "You're the one who had Harris brutalized by Sandman. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"First off, there is no need to talk to me like that, but I'll let it slide because I assume that you are on painkillers for your knee, and the painkillers are talking, and it's not you. Secondly, it was a preparation match, not a brutalization. It's not my fault that he wasn't ready for the Sandman. you should always be prepared for any opponent. Thirdly, I am here because Mr. Russo wants you two in his office."  
  
"What for? So he can put us in an equally fucked up match as the one that Chris was in last night? Or is it you that is trying to take out Chris before his match with Raven next week?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. You'll regret it."  
  
"I wouldn't regret anything I said to you. You have no power or authority around here. We're not scared of you."  
  
"You're not huh? Well, you should be. Now boys, Mr. Russo would like to see you."  
  
"Fine. Come on Chris." They followed Gaby down to Vince's office and went inside.  
  
"Here they are Mr. Russo."  
  
"I want to you two to be in the house show tonight, but I haven't quite figured out what I want you two to be doing."  
  
"Mr. Russo, can I talk to the guys alone, I think I have a great idea for their match tonight, but I want to talk to them about it before I run it by you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure Gaby. You're the deal maker, I have to go talk to Jeff anyway." Russo left the office to go find Jeff Jarrett.  
  
"Alright Mr. Storm, you're not scared of me, so you wouldn't be afraid of the idea that I have for you two."  
  
"Bring it on bitch."  
  
"Bitch? Damn, see I was going to go easy on you and give you the Naturals tonight, but since you called me a bitch....."  
  
"Wait a minute, you were going to put us in a tag match? You can't do that! I'm injured."  
  
"Awe, boo hoo hoo. Cry me a river. Now, let me finish. I was going to give you the Naturals tonight, but based on the fact that you called me a bitch, tonight, for the first time, the crowd is going to get to see a brand new tag team. Now, knowing them, they'll probably only tag together tonight, but it'll be a real treat for the fans."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Why don't you go back to your dressing room and get ready for anything. Just be prepared, I'm going to announce it once the show starts. Tell you what, I'll even give you the main event. How does that sound?"  
  
"Main eventers? Really? Sweet."  
  
"I'm glad you boys are excited, now go get ready, this is going to be the match of your careers."  
  
A/N: Who are they going to face? You'll just have to read the next chapter and find out. R & R!!!! 


	4. New Tag Team

Chapter 4.  
  
"Did you come up with a match for Harris and Storm?"  
  
"Yeah, after he said that I had no power around here, and then he called me a bitch, so I need to go talk to a couple of people and arrange a tag team. Oh, by he way, I gave hem the main event spot. It softened the blow when I told them that they were going to be in a tag match, and told Storm that he was gonna have to wrestle bum leg or not."  
  
"You told him that he was going to have to wrestle on his injured leg, and he was ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah, once I told him that they were going to be the main event tonight, they were all for it."  
  
"Who are you getting for their opponents?"  
  
"Well, the original plan was going to be to have the Naturals, but then Storm called me a bitch, and so I decided on Raven and Sandman."  
  
"Raven and Sandman? Are you insane? Those two hate each other. There is no way that they can be a cohesive team. They will never work together."  
  
"We'll see Mr. Russo. I gotta go talk to them. I'll be back later." Gaby walked out of Vince's office hoping that somehow she would be able to talk Raven and Sandman into the match.  
  
"Gaby, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Raven asked as he opened his locker room door.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure, come on in and have a seat." Gaby sat on the bench in his locker room hoping to figure out something to say to get him to agree to the match.  
  
"I need a favor from you. I had a match in mind for you, but it involves you teaming up with someone that you don't particularly fond of."  
  
Raven looked at her skeptically. "Who exactly would I be teaming with?"  
  
"Well, you see, you and the guy I had in mind will be teaming up against America's Most Wanted because James Storm said that I had no power around here, and then he called me a bitch, and so I told him that y'all would be the main event tonight, but I just need you to agree to team up with the guy I had in mind."  
  
"You have told me why I would be teaming up with the guy, but you have yet to tell me who it is."  
  
"Well, um, it's, you see the thing is, it's, um, well, it's.....Sandman." She said his name in a whisper that was so soft Raven almost didn't hear what she said.  
  
"Did you say Sandman?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied hanging her head down quietly.  
  
"You want me to team up with a guy that I have hated for years? You want me to team up with a guy who follows me around to every federation that I go to and causes trouble for me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I guess that's a no, so sorry that I asked. I'll just go ahead and go. I can always go ask Abyss. I'm sure he would tag with Sandman. Sorry that I bothered you Raven." She said solemnly. She kept her head down as she headed for the door. Just as she her hand touched the doorknob Raven stopped her.  
  
"Wait, I was just asking if that was what you wanted, I never said that I wouldn't do it." Gaby smiled slightly before she turned around. She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So you'll work with Sandman to team up against America's Most Wanted and not each other?"  
  
"If he'll agree to not attack me during the match, I'll agree to the same."  
  
Gaby smiled. "Thanks Raven, I owe you one." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left his dressing room to find Sandman's.  
  
She knocked on the door, but got no response at first. She knocked again and he opened the door, with a cigarette between his fingers and a beer in his hand. "Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Russo's new assistant, and I need to talk to you about a match tonight."  
  
"Alright, come on in." Sandman let her into his locker room.  
  
"Wow, Hardcore Hak, I've followed your career for several years. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Enough of the niceties, let's get down to it. What match do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to put you in a tag match tonight with a man that you have never teamed up with before against America's Most Wanted."  
  
"Isn't James Storm injured?"  
  
"Yes, but he said that he would wrestle in this match since it will be the main event tonight."  
  
"Main event, huh? So who exactly would I be teaming with?"  
  
"Well, your tag partner, I've already talked to him about this match, and he said that he would team up with you. Your tag partner for tonight is Raven."  
  
"Raven? We hate each other, why would he agree to team with me?"  
  
"I don't know, I just asked him to do me a favor and get along with you tonight and he agreed."  
  
"So he's doing this for you?"  
  
"I guess you could look at it that way."  
  
"Alright, if he agreed to it, I'll agree to it, but only for tonight."  
  
"I completely understand, and it will only be for the house show tonight."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Awesome, thanks Sandman." Gaby shook his hand and walked back to Raven's dressing room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"You're back already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did he say he'd rather gouge his eyes out with a beer can than team with me?"  
  
"Actually Raven, he said that since you agreed to it, he'd agree to it, but only for tonight."  
  
Raven laughed. "Oh my god, you actually got him to agree to tag with me? You really are a verbal genius. Where are you off to now?"  
  
"Gotta go share my verbal genius with Mr. Russo, maybe get another raise." She said with a smile. "I'll talk to you in a little while."  
  
"Alright." Gaby left and finally made her way back to Vince's office. She walked in and sat don one the couch. I deserve another raise Vince."  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"Raven and Sandman have agreed to team up together and work as a team tonight for their tag match against Harris and Storm."  
  
"Ha ha, you're funny."  
  
"What? No, seriously, I did."  
  
"Yeah fucking right. There is no way."  
  
"Alright, you'll see later." Gaby turned on the monitor and watch the show until it was her turn to go out to introduce Raven and Sandman. 


	5. The Match

Chapter 5.  
  
America's Most Wanted headed out to the ring. The announcers started trying to figure out why the injured James Storm was dressed to wrestle. "What is James Storm doing in his wrestling gear? He's injured he can't wrestle."  
  
Russo's music came on and Gaby walked out. "Well, glad to see that you boys are prepared for this match. Wait a minute, how rude of me, I never introduced myself to the fans. Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Gaby Callaway; I am Mr. Russo's new assistant. Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business. Are you ready to find out who your opponents are?" The crowd cheered loudly in anticipation.  
  
"Well, even if you're not, they are." Gaby said indicating the crowd. "Well, ladies and Gentlemen, you're in for a real treat, and you better get your cameras ready because this team is only appearing tonight. They have said that this is the only night that they will work as a cohesive tag team. Harris, Storm, here are your opponents. Weighing in at 244 pounds, hailing from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, none other than Harris's opponent last week, SANDMAN!!!!" The crowd went wild and started a Sandman chant as he walked out on the stage and stood next to Gaby.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, his tag team partner weighing in at 244 pounds, hailing from, are you ready for this? Hailing from the Bowery, RAVEN!!!!" Gaby and Sandman smiled as the "Holy Shit" chants rang through the Asylum. Raven walked out and stood on the other side of Gaby. She leaned over to Raven, "I figured this would be a treat for them."  
  
Raven nodded his head as he and Sandman charged into the ring. It remained a pretty fair contest for the first 20 minutes until Sandman got antsy. As he tagged Raven, he told him what he was doing so that Raven would be prepared and wouldn't accidentally be hit. Raven got in and locked up with Harris while Sandman got under the ring. When he stood up he had a kendo stick in hand. He made his way over to his opponent's side of the ring.  
  
Gaby had walked down to ringside with him and had been sitting at the commentator's table. "Excuse me boys." She got up and jumped up on the apron. She made it look like she was trying to climb into the ring. While Gaby distracted the referee, Sandman took the opportunity to take out Storm's bad leg with the kendo stick. He got on the apron and tossed the stick to Raven, who proceeded to nail Harris in the head with it. Harris fell to the ground and Raven tossed the kendo stick out of the ring while Sandman went back to his corner.  
  
Gaby saw that Raven was making the pin so she jumped down off of the apron. The referee turned around and made the three count declaring Raven and Sandman the winners. Gaby climbed into the ring and Raven and Sandman each raised one of Gaby's hands.  
  
They made their way into the back where Russo was waiting for them just behind the curtain. "I guess I underestimated you Gaby."  
  
"I guess you did Mr. Russo."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Russo didn't believe that I could get you two to work together, even if it was only for one night."  
  
"It's like you have superpowers or something."  
  
"Well, Vince, in the immortal words of The Hurricane, I got Hurri-powers Beyotch." She said with a smirk. The guys rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"Well, I have a few more papers that I have to go over before I get out of here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Russo left the three of them and headed to his office.  
  
"Well, thanks for not kicking my ass in the ring tonight Raven."  
  
"Just don't get used to it." Sandman left and headed for his dressing room to get his stuff together and head out for the night. That left Raven and Gaby in the hallway together.  
  
"So, thanks for getting along with Sandman for me."  
  
"You asked. I mean it really wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"If you say so. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gaby started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Gaby. Have you eaten?"  
  
"Not since lunch, why?" She asked knowing what he was probably going to ask her.  
  
"You want to go grab something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, let me grab my stuff and we'll go." Gaby headed back to Vince's office to grab her purse and cell phone.  
  
"You headed home?"  
  
"In a little while. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat."  
  
"Oh, where are you and Raven going?" Vince asked smirking.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going out with Raven? Wipe that smirk off of your face."  
  
"I just know. Where are you two going?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say. He just asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat. I gotta go he's waiting."  
  
"You'll tell me tomorrow how it goes, right?"  
  
"You're such a girl." Gaby replied as she started out the door.  
  
"Well, will you?"  
  
"Yes of course I will. Bye Vince." Gaby met Raven in the hallway and they headed to a little sandwich shop down the street. 


	6. I'm Busy, Go Away

A/N: Thanks to Latisha C for reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as possible. This story just seems to be flowing faster than my other ones.  
  
A/N 2: There is Raven smut at the end of this chapter, I don't know how well I write smut, so let me know. Anyways, if you don't like smut, stop reading when you get to it and wait until I post the next chapter to continue.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"So, where did you two go last night?" Vince asked Gaby as she walked in the door to the office.  
  
"We went to Marvin's; you know that little sandwich shop down the street."  
  
"Did you have fun? What did you two talk about?"  
  
"You gossip like a girl. Yes, I had fun. We just talked about whatever came to mind. You know, family, wrestling, and for some reason he tried to explain Quantum Physics to me. He stopped when he realized that I had no idea what he was talking about. He was using a bunch of words that I didn't know, and I told him that."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He laughed actually, and then he apologized and said that sometimes he forgets that not everyone has an IQ of 143. I told him not to worry about it, mine is 117, but there are just some things that I don't know about, one such example being Quantum physics. Then he started talking about the importance of selling moves in matches. I told him that I had read his journal on his website. He was glad that we had the same thoughts on it."  
  
"Russo, who am I interviewing tonight?"  
  
"Excuse you! Who are you and why did you barge in here like this is your dressing room?"  
  
"Well, hello." He said with a smile that he thought was seductive. "The name is Johnny Fairplay, and you are?"  
  
"Not impressed."  
  
"Oh, well anyways, Russo, who do I get to interview tonight?"  
  
"Gaby, who should Mr. Fairplay interview tonight?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, Kid Kash, no. Maybe we should call Brian Urlacher; he was a good interview for you. No, I know! I know who he should interview. I think you should interview me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes me, after all, the fans don't know anything about me except that my name is Gaby Callaway, and I am Mr. Russo's assistant. I think it would be a great chance for the fans to get to know me. What do you think Vince?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea. Tonight Fairplay, you are interviewing Gaby."  
  
"Fine, as long as I know. I'll have a stagehand come get you just before its time."  
  
"Alright. You can go away now." She said as he left. "Anyway, I had a lot of fun last night. I have an idea; I have to go talk to Raven. I'll be back." Gaby quickly walked out of the door and down to Raven's dressing room.  
  
"Hey, come on in." Raven said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I have an interview with Fairplay, and I was wondering if you could do a run in."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well, we work well together. Plus, Russo's "Golden Boy" is Jarrett, and I was thinking that you could be my Golden Boy. What do you say?"  
  
"Was I the one that you were thinking about the other day?"  
  
"Who else would I have in mind?"  
  
"Sandman."  
  
"Right, I can't tell you how much I want the drunken smoker Sandman as my Golden Boy." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it. What type of run in?"  
  
"Maybe from the crowd. I don't want him to see you coming."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"First off, he interrupted the gossip conversation that I was having with Vince, and the he tried to hit on me, and when I turned him down, he was rude to me."  
  
"So what, am I your tool of revenge? Anytime someone pisses you off, you call me and I demolish them?" He asked as he sat down on the couch that had recently been put in his locker room per Gaby's request to Russo one night.  
  
Gaby stood in front of Raven for a second before straddling his lap. "Is that such a bad thing?" She asked as she ran her nails down his chest. "Do you have a problem fighting on my behalf?" She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. She felt him shudder underneath her. She slid her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She leaned down and ran her tongue along his neck as a low moan escaped from his lips.  
  
"So are you gonna beat up Fairplay for me tonight?" She asked while she nibbled on his neck.  
  
"Mmmmm. Yeah, anything. Mmmm." He slid his hands underneath her shirt and pulled it above her head. He threw it to the side where she had tossed his shirt. He moved his hands around to her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed that on the growing pile of clothes as he slid his hands underneath her skirt.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Raven yelled as someone knocked at the door.  
  
"It's Harris. I need to talk to you." Chris yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm busy. Come back later." Gaby stood up and started to take off Raven's red plaid skirt along with his wrestling trunks that he was wearing underneath and she tossed them into the pile of clothes. He slid his hands back up her skirt and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black lace boy short underwear. He pulled her back down so that she was straddling him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her to his lips.  
  
"Why is your door locked?" Harris asked with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You locked the door?" Raven asked in a whisper.  
  
Gaby gave a sly smile before replying. "I didn't want any disturbances."  
  
"So you planned this?"  
  
She pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Maybe."  
  
"Harris, I'm busy. Can't you talk to me later?"  
  
"No, now. I gotta talk to you about Russo's new assistant. She has to be stopped. I think she's trying to take out me and Storm."  
  
"Trust me, that's not her intention, and I can guarantee she is not thinking about you right now." He smiled down at her tracing the tattoos on his chest with her tongue.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know, now go the hell away."  
  
"Alright fine." Gaby wrapped her arms around Raven's neck as he entered her.  
  
"Mmmm. Oh yeah." Raven moaned as Gaby started riding him. She started off slow letting herself control the pace. Raven put his hands on her hips in an effort to make her speed up, which she did. Gaby moaned in pleasure as Raven took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked hungrily on it as he massaged the other one with his large calloused hand. Raven continued to pump into her until he felt her inner walls contracting. She started rocking a little harder and faster as her orgasm overtook her entire body. Raven pumped himself into her a few more times until his own orgasm tore through his body. He let out a loud moan as he emptied himself into her.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Gaby started kissing his neck.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Mmm Hmmm. Hey, it was great, I wanna go again." She replied wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine, but I'm on top this time." He replied as he laid her down on her back on the couch. 


	7. Stupid Fairplay

Chapter 7.  
  
"Mr. Russo, I came to tell Miss Callaway that she has about five minutes until she needs to go out for her interview. Where is she?" The stagehand asked.  
  
"She went to talk to Raven. She's probably still there." The stagehand left and headed for Raven's dressing room.  
  
**************  
  
Raven turned on the monitor in his dressing room as he held Gaby in his arms.  
  
"Come on Gaby! It's just a little interview! What are you afraid of?"  
  
"OH SHIT!" Gaby said as she quickly put on her bra and shirt. She slipped on her underwear and gave Raven a quick kiss on the lips before rushing out to the gorilla position. She slipped on her heels just before she walked out.  
  
Raven quickly got dressed and went to the area that he was going to make his entrance from.  
  
Russo's music and Gaby walked out. She grabbed a mic before entering the ring for her interview. "Johnny, so sorry that I'm late. Something important came up, and I had to take care of it before I could leave." Gaby smiled thinking about exactly what it had been that had come up.  
  
"It's alright. Well, I was going to ask you some questions about your past, and about who you are, but some information was brought to my attention shortly before I came out here, and I would like to ask you some questions about that. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure that's fine." She figured that the information was probably about her brother Mark and her connections to the WWE. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad.  
  
"It was brought to my attention that you were in locked in Raven's dressing room, and someone heard loud moans coming from inside the room. Can you explain this?"  
  
"Who heard moans?" Gaby asked trying not to sound shocked and caught.  
  
"The stagehand that went to get you for this interview. He said that he knocked several times, but figured that you just couldn't hear it over the moaning." The crowd started to cheer, and figured that the crowd was happy to hear about Gaby and Raven.  
  
"Oh, well, that's easy to explain." Gaby said as she took a step to the side. Fairplay looked at her with a confused look on his face which quickly replaced with pain as he fell forward to the mat. Gaby's' eyes followed him until he hit the mat  
  
Gaby smiled as she looked up at Raven who was standing in the ring with a steel chair in hand. She leaned down and picked up the microphone, "Like I was about to say, it's easy to explain, but I'm not going to." She dropped that mic and she and Raven walked up the ramp into the back and straight back to his locker room.  
  
"So we were that loud huh?"  
  
"Apparently." Gaby said smiling.  
  
"Want to get loud again?"  
  
"Who are you? The Incredible Hulk? You want to go again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I think I can go again, maybe a few more times, that is, if you're up for it." Raven locked the door. Gaby led him over to the couch and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
"Gaby, are you in there?"  
  
"Fuck, tell him no." Raven said.  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Gaby?"  
  
"What is it Mr. Russo?"  
  
"I need you in the office to go over some paper work with me."  
  
"I'm busy right now. Raven was having a problem and I'm trying to help him out." She said with a coy smile.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come to the office, I am telling you to come to the office and help me with this paperwork. Raven's problem can just wait."  
  
"No it can't." Raven shouted.  
  
"Why is the door locked? Was Fairplay right? Oh my god, is that what you two are doing in there?" Russo heard laughing coming from the room. A couple of seconds later Gaby opened the door.  
  
"That is not what we are doing in here," She said, "That's what we were about to do. Now, if you will excuse us, I'll be in the office in a little bit."  
  
"Damnit! Now I've got the image of you two in my head! Ewe! It won't go away!" Russo covered his face as he walked back to the office without Gaby.  
  
She shut the door and locked it again. "See, it's not that hard to get rid of him, just make him picture you naked and having sex, and we're good to go." She said laughing. "Now where were we?" Gaby straddled Raven again as the proceeded to recreate the first time earlier that night. 


	8. Why me?

A/N: So, what do you guys think?  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Vince." Gaby said as she walked into the office about an hour later. "What papers do you need me to go over?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to go over the contracts to see if any of them were going to expire soon. I think maybe one or two of them are, but I want to make sure so that we offer them a renewal contract."  
  
"Sure Vince." She got the contracts off of his desk and sat down on his couch to go over them.  
  
"So, you and Raven, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you didn't want to picture that though."  
  
"Yeah well. I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Sometimes Raven can be a little difficult sometimes."  
  
"Isn't that why you have him talk to me? Because he's too difficult for you to handle?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. He can get moody on occasion."  
  
"I understand Vince. I mean after all, we really haven't even made it official yet. He hasn't called me his girlfriend, or asked me to be, so I guess we'll see what kind of mood he's in. Hey, maybe I'm so good in bed he can't resist me. Yeah right! Raven the almighty conqueror of women, reduced to his knees by me? Never gonna happen, I know I'm not that good." She and Russo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, come in!" Russo called in his Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Mr. Russo, can I talk to you about a match for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, come on in Punk. Oh, Gaby, this is CM Punk, I don't think you two have met before."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Punk, is it?"  
  
"Yeah. You too Gaby. Hey, you're the one that Fairplay was interviewing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
  
"So was it true?"  
  
"Was what true?"  
  
"You know, that the stagehand heard moans coming from inside Raven's locked dressing room."  
  
"Oh, that, yeah, you really want to know the truth? Alright, yeah, it's true, but you know what? It got louder after the interview." She said with a sly smile. "Didn't you want to talk to Mr. Russo about a match?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Amazing Red called me an asshole."  
  
"Several people have called you an asshole, how is Red any different?" Russo replied.  
  
"He called me an asshole after he called me a queer. I want to kick his ass. Make the match."  
  
"Make the match? You come in here and demand a match from me? You should be asking me if could have the match, not demanding it from me."  
  
"Vince, no need to get hostile, let me take care of it." Gaby interjected. "Now, Punk, with Mr. Russo, you get a lot further if you are nice to him, a task which Raven has yet to master, but we're working on it. Anyways, now, he called you a queer and an asshole, let's see what we can do about that. Hmmm, I've got it. How about we match it a hardcore match. After all, to the best of my knowledge he has never been in a hardcore match, and I know that you've faced Raven in hardcore matches, so you'll be ahead of the game. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds great. Thanks." He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"Guess I better have a stagehand go tell Red that he has a match tonight." Gaby walked out into the hallways to find a stagehand.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Can you not bear to be apart from me for longer than 20 minutes, Raven? Not that I mind, but it does pose a problem when I am trying to work." She said as she turned around. "You know, Russo and I were just talking about you. He seems to think that I make you weak in the knees. He's such an idiot."  
  
"Call me Scott. Why is he an idiot? Well other than for the obvious reasons."  
  
"I just said it, he thinks I make you weak in the knees. I told him there was no way."  
  
"What makes you think that there is no way that you can make me weak in the knees? Trust me, you do."  
  
"How? I'm not nearly as pretty as some of your other girlfriends. I mean there was Leia Meow, Kimona Wanalya, and Beulah McGillicutty. Think about it, all your girlfriends have been really hot. Then there's me, what makes me so special?"  
  
"You have to understand. I refuse to settle. I want a girl that is smart, funny, and gorgeous. All my other girlfriends have been two of the three. They have been pretty and funny, or smart and funny, or pretty and smart, but never pretty, funny, and smart. You are the first girl that I have found that was everything that I was looking for. You are gorgeous, funny, smart, and you've definitely got a way with words. Come on, you managed to convince Harris that facing Sandman would be an advantage for when he faces me in the ring. That was something."  
  
"So, you like me because I'm cute, cunning and conniving?"  
  
"Yeah, among other things." He replied wiggling his eyebrows thinking about what had transpired in his dressing room earlier.  
  
"Gaby, I need you in the office."  
  
"I gotta go Scott. I'll come and find you later, ok? If I haven't come to you by the time the show is over, come get me ok?"  
  
"Alright." Gaby started to walk off, but Raven caught her hand and pulled her back to him. He covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, ok." Gaby replied. She was in a slight daze from the kiss as she walked away.  
  
"Russo!" Raven called after them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't work my girlfriend too hard. She needs energy for later!" Gaby blushed when he shouted that down the hallway.  
  
"I didn't want to hear that!" Russo yelled back just before they entered his office. 


	9. The Announcement

A/N: Let me know how you guys think the story is going. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I get over the writer's block I get when I try to work on them. This story just seems to flow pretty easily. R & R!!!  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
"Did you finish going over the contracts before you went to talk to Raven?"  
  
"Just about, I only had a couple more, but none of the ones I found were expiring anytime soon, so we're good there."  
  
"Alright. So, girlfriend huh?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently." Gaby said with a big grin on her face. "I can't believe that he just yelled it out down the hall, or the fact that I'll need my energy for later. That's very unlike him, you know, to let everyone in on his personal business."  
  
"I have never known Raven to do that, but he seems to enjoy your company."  
  
"Well, I like being with him too. He's sweet."  
  
"Raven is sweet?"  
  
"You just get on his bad side all the time, so you don't see it, but I do. You know when you came to the door to get me he didn't want me to say anything in hopes that you would just go away. I told him that I wished I could, but I had to answer you. What did you think of my interview with Fairplay?"  
  
"Well, you still didn't let anyone know anymore about yourself than before, but they sure know a lot more about your love life. It was pretty good. Nice sneak attack by the way; the look on his face when the chair hit him was a look of sheer surprise."  
  
"It's so nice to hear that phrase- love life. I actually have one now. It's nice- I have a love life! I have a love life. In the immortal words of Ric Flair- WOOOOO!" Russo and Gaby shared a laugh before they got around to arranging the card for the house show.  
  
"Who should we put on the card tonight?"  
  
"How about we out Abyss in a match. Why don't we put him in a match against the Fallen Angel Chris Daniels? Just a regular match, one fall. Maybe 3 Live Crew can come out and do a little trash talking spot. I know that they used to have a feud with America's Most Wanted a while back. Maybe BG James can go out there and talk crap about Storm's injury."  
  
"That's an idea, but AMW and 3 Live Crew really don't have a feud going right now, so we shouldn't do that. What else?"  
  
"What if we have Styles go out there and talk about how it's not fair that Raven has this #1 contenders match, about how the title shot should be his because he is the Phenomenal AJ Styles, blah, blah, blah. Then Raven comes out and does his speech about how he has deserved this title shot for a while, blah, blah, blah. That will take up about 5 – 10 minutes of the show."  
  
"I don't know. Raven and AJ have had a lot of confrontations already, I don't know if I want them to have another go at it. What else you got?"  
  
"Uh, let me think for a second." Gaby said. *Why is he second-guessing me? He hasn't done that before. * Russo hadn't turned down her ideas before, not even before when she told him about the match between Sandman and Chris Harris, or the tag match with America's Most Wanted and Sandman and Raven; why was he doing this now?  
  
"Well, Vince, what about CM Punk vs. Ron "The Truth" Killings?"  
  
"Nah, I don't like it. What else?"  
  
"Uh, well, um, what about, um, Raven vs. Glenn Gilberti?"  
  
"Raven vs. Disco? I don't know."  
  
"What the fuck Vince? Why are you even asking for my opinion if you are just going to dismiss my suggestions? Earlier you had no problem with the decisions that I was making, and now all of a sudden you're saying no to everything that I suggest. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I just don't think those are good matches. You have such good ideas; those just aren't them."  
  
"I took over Raven for you. I'm the one that deals with him, his moods, and his problems with you. I deal with Punk, and his problems. You would make me deal with Sandman if he came in here. So what, I'm just your problem solver? I'm not good enough to make matches, but by God I can take over your problem wrestlers for you. You know what? That's fine. I think I'm gonna go talk to your problem child Raven for a while. He's always up for listening to my ideas." She said angrily as she stormed out of the office and headed towards Raven's room.  
  
As she passed through the common area in the Asylum, she saw that most of the wrestlers were congregated in there and it gave her an idea. "Ladies and Gentleman of TNA can I have your attention." Everyone turned around to look at her. "I have an announcement. I will still be Russo's assistant, but for the next two weeks, if you have a problem, you WILL NOT come to me, you will go to Vince. And I don't care how small the problem is, no matter how insignificant you think the problem may be; go bug the shit out of him with it."  
  
"Can we ask why?" Konnan asked.  
  
"Russo has decided that I am useful only when it comes to going over paperwork and as he puts it, 'Dealing with the problem wrestlers and the meaningless crap they try to lay off on me'. So therefore, I am taking a break. If you guys need to talk to me, I am always here for you, and I'll be happy to help, but be sure you take all of your wrestling problems to Vince, ok?"  
  
"He said that about us?" Gaby heard from behind her as Raven came out of the shadows.  
  
"On several occasions. That's why whenever you wanted a match you talked to me. When you were pissed off, you talked to me. Fairplay, when you came into the office, who did Russo end up making you talk to?"  
  
"You." Fairplay responded.  
  
"Punk, when Amazing Red was talking shit to you, who was the one that took over the negotiations so that Vince wouldn't screw you over?"  
  
"You." He said back.  
  
"Ok, and as much as I enjoy helping you, I am taking a break to show Russo that he needs to treat me better. So let the fun begin." Gaby turned around and grabbed Raven's hand as they headed back to his dressing room.  
  
The next night the pay per view went off as planned. Raven unfortunately lost his number one contender's match to Chris Harris. Storm lost to Jeff Jarrett. Gaby was at least thankful for that, Harris and Storm had rubbed her he wrong way ever since the first night when they had said that they weren't scared of her because she had no power. She didn't want them to have any gold. However, there was now a wrench in her plans; Chris Harris was now the number one contender. It should have been Raven. Raven deserves that shot, and now he would have to work his way back up the ladder. She would just have to make sure that happened. 


	10. All hell breaks loose

A/N: DAMNIT!!! Raven lost his #1 Contender's match to that puss Chris Harris. Now Harris gets a shot for Jarrett's title, and Raven gets crapped on. Russo really pisses me off. Bastard. R & R and let me know what you guys think.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
The next day, Gaby and Raven were sitting in his dressing room several hours before the house show started.  
  
"I can't believe he just handed me off to you like a used rag."  
  
"I'm sorry that he refuses to deal with you." Gaby said. Raven sounded pretty upset about how Russo had been treating him. "I wish that there was something I could do to make it better, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"I don't either." He responded.  
  
"I'm sorry that you lost your number one contender's match last night. It's a travesty. That should be you facing Jarrett at the end of the month, not Harris. Just because Russo is protecting Harris, it's just not right."  
  
"Are you not protecting me in the same way?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have the power that he does. I can only try to persuade his choice, I can't make it for him. Yes, I want to protect you, and I also want to make sure that you get all of the opportunities that you deserve, but as long as Russo is giving those chances to Harris, I can't get them for you. Russo has two Golden Boys, Jarrett and Harris. He has to look out for both of them, and considering they have to face each other at the last pay per view of the month, that means that he is going to have to take sides. I, however, am on your side. I will do whatever is in your best interest."  
  
**** Meanwhile******  
  
"Russo, when are we getting our tag title shot?" CM Punk and Julio Dinero demanded as they burst into Russo's office without knocking.  
  
"When I say that you do. They champs are Kid Kash and Dallas. There is a pecking order, and right now, you aren't close to the top of it. So get out of my office." He responded sternly.  
  
"Bullshit. We want our title match now."  
  
"I want a rematch for Jarrett's title next week!" Storm demanded as he came into the office.  
  
"Get out of my office. You can't have a rematch because Harris has his shot next week."  
  
"No, Harris has his shot at the end of the month. We still have one more PPV before that, and I want my title shot next week!"  
  
"I said no Storm, now get out."  
  
"Russo, when do we get our shot at the tag team titles?" Slash and Sinn asked as they walked into the office.  
  
"It's getting cramped, and this is my office, so everyone out!" Russo shouted as Gaby slinked through the crowd with Raven in tow, and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Good, Gaby! You're here. Guys, if you have a problem, Gaby can solve it."  
  
"Oh, no you don't, I'm taking a break for two weeks. I told you, and I told the guys. I am taking a break from everyone's problems, and if they have a problem they need to come to you. You don't appreciate me anymore Vince. You don't appreciate how easy I make your life. This is what your office is going to be like until you start treating me better. You know, when you have a problem, you send it my way to fix it, but when you are coming up with something as simple as a house show card, you don't like any of the ideas that I come up with, and you know, I really didn't think that the ideas were that bad."  
  
"Alright fine, sorry, fix these guys problems."  
  
"That is your idea of an apology? Ha! That's a joke. If you think I'm gonna accept that as an apology, you are sadly mistaken. You are going to have to do much better than that."  
  
"By the way Russo, I demand a rematch with Harris for my number one contendership. I was cheated, and I want a rematch."  
  
"Well, Raven, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I have told everyone else in here. No. I am the Director of Authority, and I said no."  
  
"You know Russo, the acronym for Director of Authority is DOA. You know we can arrange that for you."  
  
"Is that a threat, Levy?"  
  
""Do you perceive that as a threat?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well, perception is reality."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vince," Gaby interjected, "what he means by that is that if you perceive that as a threat, then it probably is. Now, it seems to me that you have a few situations on your hands, and from what I could tell from the line outside of your door, you are going to have many more situations on your hands in a few minutes. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Aren't you going to help me out at all?"  
  
"Not right now. I need you to appreciate how skilled I am at what I do. I am your problem solver, you need me, and you need to figure that out. Until you treat me better, you get to deal with everyone's issues. And if you choose not to, you may have a mutiny on your hands. I have an errand to run an errand. I'll be back before the house show." Gaby and Raven left the room and headed out. The exited the arena and headed for her car.  
  
They drove around chatting about how Russo was an ass until Gaby found what she was looking for- a Barnes & Noble bookstore. She walked around the store looking through the sections of books. She went to the sports section and picked out Lita's autobiography. It was the only one she didn't have yet. She looked around the store, but didn't find anything else that caught her eye, so she went to the counter and paid for her book.  
  
When they got back to the arena they went to Russo's office and sat down on the couch. She laid her head in Raven's lap and stretched her legs out across the couch and started to read her book amongst the commotion of everyone demanding things from Russo. The next two weeks were going to be very interesting. 


End file.
